


Pink Cakes for a Birthday

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Series: Summer Bingo [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Food, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's birthday and Castiel brings him pink cupcakes. Rated "Teen and Up" for boy kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Cakes for a Birthday

Castiel looked up and over at Sam hopefully, as if waiting for a spoken command from the younger Winchester, hands cupped around the box of cupcakes balanced against his lean stomach.

"Go on, then," Sam said, with a soft snort at the angel, rolling his eyes at Castiel's seeming hesitancy. "He won't bite."

His eyes widened and he clutched at his throat dramatically, before he said - "Actually, he might. He's still asleep. Dean's never been a morning person, you know."

"You're not helping, Sam. I am an angel of the Lord. I think I can take care of myself, pretty much," Castiel replied, deep voice darker still with his lack of amusement.

Sam grinned at that before ushering Castiel on with one gesturing hand, eyes already resting upon the still sleeping, and therefore unaware Dean. The angel leant forward, one slender hand reaching out to shake his lover by the shoulder, dark blue eyes resting expectantly upon the sleeping Dean's head. Dean grunted, grumbled and generally cursed himself into wakefulness, one arm waving uselessly by his side as he tried to fend Castiel off.

"Son of a bitch," Dean mumbled as he pawed at his eyes sleepily, yawn splitting his face nearly in two with the immensity of it. "Can't you let a good man sleep."

"No, that's why we're waking a bad man up," Sam muttered immediately.

"Screw you, bitch," Dean immediately replied, on the tail end of another yawn. "What is it, Cas?"

This last statement asked when Castiel shook his shoulder again, with an urgent repetition of his name.

"Happy birthday," the angel said, proudly, as he presented Dean with the box of cupcakes, as though they were an offering from God himself.

Dean smiled at the image, deciding privately to himself that it wasn't a far off estimation. Castiel was practically God these days anyway. He peered into the confines of the flimsy cardboard box, inhaling the scents of soft buttery sponge and the distinct sugary sweetness of heavy frosting. He closed his eyes in pleasure at the smell, licking his lips as his stomach grumbled with hunger.

"These smell delicious - and they're pink," Dean said, in sudden disgust when he opened his eyes and his gaze fell upon the cakes held within the box. "You bought me freaking pink cakes, Cas. Pink cakes, on my birthday."

"Is this a problem, Dean?" Castiel asked, head tilting to the side, as his brow furrowed in sudden confusion at the hunter.

"Dude, I don't eat pink cakes. Pink cakes are for girls," Dean said, in disgust.

"Oh, Dean, just eat 'em," Sam said, speaking up for the angel, noting Castiel's hopelessly lost look. "He tried his best."

"These are all I could get, Dean," Castiel corroborated. "It was either pink cakes or nothing at all."

Dean frowned, but privately he was pleased that Castiel had even bothered. He flicked his gaze over at Sam, who shrugged expansively at the elder hunter.

"I didn't tell him to get them, Dean. He decided on his own. The least you could do is eat them," Sam said, grave disapproval apparent in his voice and his expression.

Dean sighed, but still reached out greedily for one of the cakes. Castiel's expression softened slightly as he perched next to the hunter, watching Dean's face as the hunter sampled the cake warily. As expected, the cake had disappeared in about three bites and Dean was reaching for his second hungrily.

"For pink cakes, these ain't half bad," Dean admitted to Castiel's questioning, arch lift of his eyebrows.

Sam grunted out a soft snort of laughter at that, before he nodded in approval at his brother. He watched as Dean finished his second cupcake and reached for his third, choosing one garishly decorated with red love hearts over its pink frosted top. The hunter smiled as he unwrapped it from its little paper case, inhaling the delicious scents of vanilla and sugar, before he held the cake close to Castiel's temptingly plump mouth.

"Here, sweetheart, this one's yours," the hunter said, purposefully as he dragged the cake across the angel's lower lip, leaving frosting behind.

He watched as Castiel slowly lapped at the sugar with the pink tip of his tongue, before he repeated his gesture, encouraging the angel to take a bite of the sweet treat with a smile.

"Oh God," Sam groaned as he watched Castel slowly start to nibble at the offered cupcake. "Awkward."

Neither Dean nor Castiel took any notice, too wrapped up in one another to even form a response. Sam sighed, pushed one hand through his hair, before getting to his feet and stretching the kinks out of his tall body. His muscles creaked and he groaned, joints popping as he stretched still further. He sighed, before he bent to retrieve his coat from his bed. When he turned back Castiel and Dean were watching his curiously and he smiled uncomfortably at them both.

"I'm going out, leave you two to hand feed each other alone," he said, wearily. "I kinda don't wanna watch this, thanks."

"You love it, Sammy," Dean said, breezily before pressing the cake against Castiel's lips again.

The angel obediently took another bite, eyes returning to stare liquidly at the hunter and Sam made a sound of disgust.

"It's called love, Sam," Castiel said, when his mouth was cleared of cake crumbs.

Sam cast a glance at Dean, who didn't seem likely to form a protest at all. Sam had to smile at that, before he turned to leave.

"I'll leave you two to it," he said. "Enjoy your cake, Dean."

"I will," Dean murmured, voice distracted as he pressed the cake to Castiel's plump lips once more.

Sam was glad his back was turned to hide the grin spreading across his face, before the barrier of the door closed firmly behind him. He walked away, leaving the room far behind him as he headed towards the diner across the street to get his own breakfast. Back inside the motel room, Dean was feeding the last of the cupcake to Castiel, before he reached greedily for his own cake, lifting it to his lips and biting down hard, sugary sweetness exploding over his tongue.

"These are delicious," he groaned around his mouthful, eyes drifting closed as he chewed voraciously.

His eyes opened again and he watched as Castiel licked the last of the cake crumbs and rapidly melting sugar frosting from his plush lips eagerly. The angel turned his intense blue gaze onto him, making the hunter smile affectionately at him.

"Thanks sweetheart," Dean said, as he gestured towards the cakes gratefully. "You didn't have to do this you know."

"Yes, Dean, I did," Castiel insisted firmly. "I wanted to."

Dean smiled at that, tenderness warming his smile as he sat up fully, to lean forward and press a kiss to Castiel's plush lips. Vanilla sweet lips met vanilla sweet lips, tongues tracing out to remove sugar coated kisses from each other's tongues, soft aroused moans of approval breaking the air around them as Dean rested one hand upon the back of Castiel's soft haired head. The remainder of the cakes lay forgotten in his lap as he kissed his angel, warmth spreading through him that his lover had made the effort to buy him birthday cupcakes.

He drew away and picked up one of the last two cupcakes and offered it to his lover with a smile. Castiel took the cake with long fingers, smiling down at the second cake he'd been given that was decorated with love hearts. He knew that although Dean didn't often verbally say he loved him, he was forever telling him in actions and gestures, little clues that gave away how much Dean did love Castiel. He leant forward and kissed Dean lightly on the nose, before he unpeeled the paper wrapper from the sponge and proceeded to eat it, eyes drifting closed in pleasure at the taste of sugar exploded in his mouth. he was unused to eating, but he knew that he could quickly become accustomed to eating things like cupcakes.

By the time Sam had returned, he noticed that there were now three boxes of pink cupcakes ranged around the lovers, and Castiel seemed in the process of hand feeding them one by one to Dean. The couple looked contented, Castiel's legs swung up onto the bed to rest gently against Dean's as they ate. Sam couldn't help but notice that Dean looked decidedly fuller than he had earlier, abdomen looking a little distended from the amount of cakes filling his brother's stomach. He sighed and decided it best to clear out for the day, leaving the lovers alone with their new-found obsession for cupcakes ...


End file.
